


Один мой день

by Angiras, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Один день из жизни Зимнего Солдата.





	Один мой день

06:00. Солдат просыпается за секунду до звонка будильника. Он раздвигает шторы, аккуратно заправляет кровать, проверяя, чтобы отворот покрывала шел параллельно краю, а потом идет умываться. Чистит ногти и моет голову. Иногда он отлынивает от части обязательной работы, но сегодня воскресенье, а значит, куратор будет проверять.

В 06:25 он выходит на кухню.

— Черт, завтрак еще не готов, — говорит куратор. — Думал, может быть, ты поваляешься сегодня в постели подольше, все же воскресенье. Садись, подожди немного, — приказывает он, и Солдат подчиняется.

Солдат встает в одно и то же время, так что куратор просто прикрывает собственный промах. Но Солдату приятно подмечать, что и он иногда халтурит.

В 06:48 Солдат получает свою порцию завтрака. Он принимается за еду в том порядке, в каком она лежит на тарелке, слева направо. Съедает бекон, потом яичницу и берется за брокколи.

— Тоже не люблю овощи, — задумчиво произносит куратор. — Жаль, что нельзя есть только мясо. С этим не справится даже наша сыворотка. Я пробовал, когда только очнулся здесь. Но, наверное, мы можем сделать маленькое исключение.

Заговорщически подмигнув, он отдает Солдату весь свой бекон и забирает взамен половину овощей. Солдат съедает все, что лежит на тарелке.

С 07:18 до 08.00 куратор просматривает новости. Солдату тоже положено читать. Он берет первый попавшийся журнал из огромной стопки и узнает, что бархат вновь возвращается в моду, китаянка родила тройню в 74 года, а в пиццерии «Мама Чолли» по вторникам и четвергам скидки на все меню, кроме алкоголя. Он внимательно изучает топ-30 самых горячих блондинов Голливуда и краткое досье на них. Среди них нет куратора, хотя у него пропорциональные черты лица, он очень известный, много времени тратит на поддержание формы, и ему совершенно точно не составило бы труда одолеть в поединке Александра Скарсгарда или Райана Гослинга. 

Он делится своими соображениями с куратором, потому что тот поощряет разговоры о себе или о Солдате. У Солдата не слишком много мыслей, и он доволен, что так быстро удастся разделаться с самой сложной задачей дня.

Куратор ожидаемо доволен.

— Здесь только актеры, — объясняет он. А потом на его щеках проступает румянец. — Но мне приятно, что ты считаешь меня горячим, Баки, — добавляет он тише, хотя ничего такого Солдат и не говорил. 

В 08:20 начинается тренировка. Сегодня куратор отвел его в небольшой зал неподалеку от их квартиры, а не в башню Старка. Значит, занятие будет неполноценным. Здесь мало тренажеров, веса не рассчитаны на силу Солдата.

Он последовательно выполняет стандартную программу упражнений, правда, форсирует те, что для рук. Они его нервируют: как бы он ни старался, ему не удается накачать правую до уровня левой.

— Позер, — смеется куратор, пока Солдат в ускоренном темпе добивает последний сет.

Оставшуюся часть тренировки он проводит на беговой дорожке. Сорок пять минут шагает, глядя в стену. Это его любимая часть ежедневного распорядка. 

— Чем займемся теперь? — спрашивает куратор в 10:45. — Можем сходить на пляж. Помнишь, мы были там в прошлом году? Было весело.

По мнению Солдата, пляж отличается от любого другого места только тем, что потом требуется больше времени на гигиеническую обработку левой руки, а значит, не отличается ничем. Но есть приказ, и Солдат спешно одевается.

Куратор недоволен.

— Бак, ну ты снова все напутал, — говорит он. — Это прогулка, а не боевая операция. Тебе не потребуются щитки, а в этой куртке будет жарко. Давай выберем что-то другое?

Куратор открывает шкаф и кидает на кровать джинсы и несколько рубашек. Солдат подозревает, что на самом деле все дело в карманах. Ему нельзя носить оружие без особой санкции куратора. Но иногда он позволяет себе вольность и крадет ножи, вилки или другие мелкие предметы, которые можно было бы использовать в бою. По мнению Солдата, такие меры предосторожности никогда не бывают лишними.

— Какая больше нравится? — спрашивает куратор, протягивая две рубашки. — Ну же, Баки, помоги мне, ты же из нас двоих модник. Я ни черта в этом не понимаю.

В той одежде, что предлагает куратор, ничего спрятать нельзя, и в рукопашной она будет только сковывать движения. Поэтому Солдат просто пялится на куратора, дожидаясь более четких указаний.

Солдат переодевается снова, но у куратора все еще есть замечания к его внешнему виду. Он сам расчесывает волосы Солдата и наносит на них гель из тюбика. Гель не относится к быстровоспламеняющимся жидкостям, так что Солдата это не тревожит. На прошлой неделе куратор остриг его волосы, и Солдат считает это одним из лучших нововведений. Теперь волосы не лезут в лицо, и их не больно расчесывать.

— Как-то так, — вздыхает куратор. — У того парня с ютуба так легко получалось. Наверное, нужно больше практиковаться. Да ты сам научишься быстрее меня… Господи, какой же ты красивый, Баки! Даже я не мог бы тебя испортить, — смеется он.

В 11.38 они сидят в машине. Куратор не замолкает ни на минуту. Это похоже на инструктаж, но Солдат не понимает, в чем его смысл. Цветочница со смешной прической, раздражающий радиоведущий, дети, выхаживавшие, да не выходившие голубя, — все они давно мертвы, а значит, не могут быть связными или новыми целями. Солдат все равно внимательно слушает. Куратор в любой момент может спросить: «Помнишь, я рассказывал, как мы потеряли целый пакет карамели?». Если ответить «нет», данные придется изучать повторно.

Они почти добираются до пункта назначения, когда у куратора звонит телефон. Он выходит из машины, а когда возвращается, то кажется растерянным и виноватым.

— Похоже, прогулка откладывается. Нужно заехать в башню Старка, и тебе придется ответить на несколько вопросов. Я понимаю, это непросто, но я буду рядом.

Прогноз куратора оказывается неверным. В 12.06 Солдат сидит за большим столом и ставит отметки на карте одной из баз ГИДРы, где его содержали несколько лет назад. Вопросы агента Романофф простые и понятные, и ответить на них не составляет труда. Конечно, Солдату было бы проще, если бы он мог привстать и использовать обе руки, но левую крепко удерживает куратор. Вероятно, он опасается, что у Солдата случится сбой и он ранит других агентов. С тех пор, как он перешел в собственность нынешнего куратора, инцидентов не было, но тот всегда щепетилен в вопросах техники безопасности, если речь идет о Солдате.

— Слишком неопределенно. Барнсу придется пойти с нами, — говорит агент, обращаясь к куратору.  
— Об этом нужно просить Баки, а не меня. — Его губы вытягиваются в тонкую линию, а рука сильней сжимает руку Солдата.

— Стив…

— Послушай, ему все равно, — вмешивается агент Старк. — Просто дай ему пушку и скажи, что делать. Один раз ничего не решит.

Куратор вскакивает с места.

— Не при нем. Я просил тебя, хотя бы не при нем, — цедит он сквозь зубы.

— Стив, он прав, успокойся, — просит агент Уилсон.

Солдат вжимается в спинку стула. Гнев куратора направлен не на него, но если он не сможет выместить свою ярость на других агентах, что помешает отыграться потом на нем? Опыт Солдата подсказывает, что ничего. 

— Время, — напоминает Романофф.

Старк качает головой и поднимает руки, как будто сдается. Куратор отступает тоже. Он возвращается к Солдату и берет его руки свои. Его голос звучит необычайно мягко:

— Поможешь нам еще раз? Ты не обязан, если не хочешь.

Солдат почти паникует, он не знает, что ответить. Судя по настрою куратора, он не хочет, чтобы Солдат вообще участвовал в каких-либо боевых операциях, и он уже разозлился на Старка только за то, что тот прав. Но вопрос сформулирован так, что правильный ответ — «да», и Солдат медленно кивает, надеясь, что угадал.

— Спасибо, Бак, — говорит куратор. — Спасибо, что снова выручаешь.

Он отправляет Солдата собираться. Солдат прекрасно знает дорогу к арсеналу с экипировкой, но замирает у лифта. Сердце все еще бешено колотится. Он пытается сосредоточиться на дыхании, но из-за полуприкрытой двери переговорной доносятся обрывки разговора, и у Солдата ничего не выходит. 

— Он живой человек, и ты не можешь…

— …Из вас двоих Барнс выглядит более нормальным, чем…

— …то, что ты делаешь, это не помощь…

— …У нас все хорошо! Мы говорили о кино и …

— …Вам обязательно обсуждать это прямо сейчас?...

Когда приходит куратор, Солдат все еще наблюдает, как открываются и закрываются двери лифта.

— Все в порядке? Ты не обижайся на них, ладно? Они хорошие люди, но им нужно время и …

Куратор замолкает, а потом неожиданно смеется и хлопает Солдата по спине.

— И ты был прав! Это все-таки задание. Почему ты вечно оказываешься прав, а, Бак?

С 12:46 до 20:31 не происходит ничего примечательного. Солдат получает оружие и делает то, что от него требуется.

В 20:32 они возвращаются домой, и Солдат снова принимает душ. Вечером положено принимать пищу в гостиной и смотреть телевизор. Фильмы носят обучающий характер, хотя по словам куратора, герои не то что мертвы, часто их вообще никогда и не существовало. Когда Солдат заходит, куратор уже сидит на диване, и перед ним стоит несколько коробок пиццы. Солдат знает, что если речь идет о готовой пище и запрет не оговорен заранее, можно есть, не дожидаясь разрешения. Но когда он берет один кусок, куратор выхватывает его из рук.

— Вот черт! Сказал же им, без оливок. Подожди немного, я сейчас.

Куратор выбирает черные кружки из куска Солдата, а потом проверяет все остальные коробки. Солдат умирает от голода, он с утра ничего не ел, но не прикасается к еде, пока куратор не заканчивает все манипуляции с ней.

— Что за идиотский сегодня день! — стонет куратор, закончив ужин.

Он вытягивается на диване, запрокидывает голову и закрывает глаза. Его поза кажется уязвимой, и Солдат думает, что мог бы успеть схватить его за горло и сломать шею. С равной степенью вероятности это может быть тест или очередная небрежность. На самом деле, куратор допускает их очень много. Он не замечает, когда Солдат отлынивает от исполнения приказов, и никогда не наказывает его за провинности. Нерационально планирует его график — только за этот день Солдат принимал душ трижды, и до сегодняшнего дня всего два раза участвовал в боевых операциях. Позволяет другим агентам ставить под сомнение свой авторитет и постоянно извиняется перед Солдатом.

Если задуматься, то куратор очень плохо справляется со своими обязанностями. Но у Солдата все равно нет сил на анализ ситуации. Он наелся пиццы и его клонит в сон. Он устал, весь его день прошел в инструктажах и тренировках, не говоря уже о полноценном боевом задании. Возможно, он проходит тест прямо сейчас, а еще он должен смотреть обучающее видео, и это не просто: в нем поют, и Солдату трудно разобрать слова. Но он старается изо всех сил. Он надеется, что если будет вести себя лучше, другие не заметят некомпетентность его куратора еще очень долго.

Солдат едва не вздыхает от облегчения, когда в 22:00 его отпускают спать. Однако он едва успевает лечь в постель, когда слышит стук в дверь.

— Ты еще не спишь? Можно? — спрашивает куратор, хотя прекрасно знает, что для того чтобы уснуть, нужно не меньше семи минут.

Он заходит и усаживается на пол у изголовья кровати.

— Только сейчас понял, я ни разу не сказал сегодня, что люблю тебя. И знаешь, этот день не был плохим, ведь ты был со мной. 

Куратор гладит Солдата по волосам, как и утром, хотя выход на улицу явно больше не планируется, а потом долго прижимается полуоткрытым ртом к его лбу и еще дольше — к губам.

Его плечи подрагивают, а глаза блестят от слез.

— Я так сильно тебя люблю.

Когда куратор уходит, Солдат касается своей щеки — она тоже мокрая. Значит ли это, что он тоже любит? Солдат размышляет над этим какое-то время, а потом его день заканчивается.


End file.
